Female Destruction
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Team Konohomaru accepts a mission involving exploring a temple of an extinct, extremely misogynistic civilization. What is the danger it could offer?
1. Chapter 1

Boruto was feeling kind of sick.

He had just arrived home of an exhausting mission through a deep jungle in the East.

It was a low risk, D-level mission, to the point Konohamaru actually said they could do it alone, but the heat, the insects, and the vines made it more difficult than it looked.

The Uzumaki didn't understand archaeology. What value was in finding bunch of old things? Specially from a religion that was long extinct?

The archaeologist talked a lot about how he was excited and how little was known of the civilization that built that temple they were searching for, but it all seemed confusing to the Uzumaki.

Mitsuki was more easily fascinated. Boruto guessed that was because his "father" was a scientist too.

Sarada, otherwise, seemed to be as annoyed as Boruto, but in a different way. The archaeologist described the ancient civilization as "reverse amazons", a society where only men were allowed to speak and talk, and woman weren't much better than living cattle. He talked with so much enthusiasm about it, that Sarada told him what was the big deal about a misogynistic society, and the archaeologist said he didn't mean he genuinely liked their values.

The temple seemed complex and detailed, so detailed some images on their walls made Sarada sick. There were images of amputated women, reduced to limbless instruments of pleasure for men, and images of old woman being slaughtered, deemed useless by their society, between many other illustrations, some so simplistic they seemed to be done by children.

There was also a dinner room, a sleeping room, and a bathroom. To Sarada's shock, the archaeologist showed her some partially destroyed ropes and explained some women were used as "toilets for sperm", used for men to satisfy their sexual urges.

There weren't any skeletal remains or signs of war in any place, what led Boruto to finally ask how exactly this place disappeared.

Sarada arrogantly said it was probably "because men can't keep house, it was probably natural", but the archaeologist balanced his head, saying "there was no proof. Believe me, if the reason was that, maybe we would have signals of bloodshed. It's weird how you accused me of sexism for being a too little happy about my work when you're so sexist you think of men like dumb animals".

Sarada grunted, and didn't apologize. The scientist apparently only pissed her off more by pointing out her flaws.

Finally, they reached the centre of the temple, the human sacrifice room. The man began to take photos and make annotations, but Boruto and Mitsuki were weirdly attracted to a cauldron on the centre of the room, at the very centre of the temple, filled with a red-purple liquid.

Sarada, annoyed, sitting on a bench there that seemed to be for the elders and didn't even pay attention when the two boys dipped their fingers on the liquid.

The archaeologist turned around and scolded them.

"Hey, don't touch the liquid!After so many years, it may be toxic for humans!"

Boruto cleaned his finger on his clothes. Mitsuki was a little more "higienic" and cleaned it by rubbing his finger on the cauldron itself.

"What's in there?" asked Sarada.

"A mix of blood with a lot of other things. They just didn't sacrifice humans. They also cooked the blood to make a special soup. I was searching for this temple specifically to see if any proof of human sacrifice existed. The other temples have empty cauldrons. The blood is fundamental".

"You really need proof of this?" wondered the Uchiha.

"Well, we didn't saw any skeletons or corpse remains here, did we? It's a complete mystery how this people disappeared. There are chains and a table of human size there, but my fellow professionals say they may have just sacrificed animals and only covered the woman with blood, to say she was sinful. I have an alternate theory. I think they fed on them if they were considered unusable, like infertile or too old, and used it to feed children. In that way they could make her 'useful'".

"Urgh!" exclaimed Sarada, in disgust.

"And what if you are wrong?" asked Boruto.

"Well boy, errors are a part of science" said the man, taking out a flask from his bag and collecting blood from the cauldron, and then closing it with a cork.

"I think I took enough photos of this place. Honestly, it's less dangerous than I expected. Like, I expected for some big black jungle panther to attack us or something during our path. I think I didn't need to call you guys"

"Oh, all we need to hear now is that our work was useless" said Sarada, raising from the bench.

They left towards the same path they used to leave.

But when the solar eclipse happened three months later, something happened inside the cauldron,motivated by the darkness of the sky, and also because a little portion of the liquid it was supposed to be there was now lacking.

In that moment, all men of the world felt like lightning hit them. An worldwide sickness hit them, old and young, from fetuses to old men.

It was so sudden and unexplained, and so omnipresent that Boruto had to spent that horrible night in his bed, while he sweated like an animal, because there wasn't enough hospital beds for the males.

In his nightmares, while he trembled and sweated, the men saw visions of a disturbing past: a past where were women were beaten, whipped, humiliated, amputated, raped and finally killed when their menopause arrived. A past where only men were humans, and the only privileges women received was more food if they were more fertile or had more curvaceous bodies. And often, men raped their own mothers, daughters, aunts, sisters or cousins to breed the best possible female specimens. The greatest sin of them all was ugliness: a woman who didn't have beauty was, at best, an anal hole; at worst, meat to be slaughtered.

It was a cruel, misogynistic past. And it made all of the dicks on the world hard, no matter how small. And even on the embryos who had only an XY chromosome, a violent idea was seeded into their souls, to be followed through their lives.

To hate and despise women. To rape and torture them. To reduce them to cattle. And, when they became useless, kill them.

It was just a question of time. Until their eyes opened...

"Big bro, wake up! C'mon, your fever ended, you must be fine now! Big bro!"


	2. Animals Are Territorial

Himawari Uzumaki was regretting waking up her brother, one punch at a time.

Her words and her infantile feminine voice woke up Boruto, and made him angry.

He was punching her in the chest and face with no mercy.

"Shut up shut shut up you whore! Shut your cum-drinking hole! Shut up forever! You're annoying me, you're irritating me? Why are you even wearing clothes eh? You're nothing more than an animal, you don't need clothes!"

Boruto quickly ripped off her sleeping boxshorts and pushed her down, rubbing his hard cock against her pussy.

Himawari only moaned with a distorted voice in pain. She was both dizzy and afraid, but she refused to believe that was Boruto. Some monster, some creature, some demon had possessed her brother and made him hurt her.

But those thoughts were quickly dissolved by the disturbing reality she began to feel: Boruto's dick began to tear through her hymem, making her bleed and scream.

Saliva spilled out his mouth like a crazy animal. Nothing but pure lust drove this act. Meat, Himawari was meat in her brother's arms. Fuckmeat, but no human. No human like him. Just an inferior animal that only served to breed more true humans, males, and some of their own species. Their use was to serve them, to please them.

But even if they were fully obedient that wasn't enough. Because the truth to the men who woke up around the world was that women were repulsive: they hated them. Rape was a punishment to their existence.

Boruto craved his nails on her chest and began to go down. The blood spiling out of her was a stimulant Now not only the vision of a female body excited him, but the destruction of it. To hurt it, to make it feel pain, to hear the yells of a broken mind.

His only complaint was that there wasn't more of him to stick a dick on Himawari's mouth or anus. He needed to ask his father how to make shadow clones.

Soon female screams were heard all around the neighbourhood, alarming Hinata. She knew about the weird syndrome that hit men during the eclipse, but she didn't think these screams could be men too. And then she realized some of these screams were for help or women pleading someone to stop.

She went to check on her son and stood there, paralysed, as the blood was spilled out of her daughter's virgin cunt by her son's hard dick.

"No brother, please stop stop stop stop ! You're hurting me!"

Hinata reacted quickly and hit Boruto straight in the neck, knocking him unconscious.

She pushed him off Himawari, that stood there crying, not knowing what to do.

Hinata's theories about what was behind the constant screams became way smaller in number. This couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe this was some kind of terrorist attack? A kind of genjutsu that takes a long time to activate? And what kind of person should do that in first place?

She grabbed the ropes from the deposit where she kept her old ninja weapons. She blamed herself not training as hard as she used to be. Hinata tied her son and thought about what to do next.

Her mind quickly raced to Sakura. If this was the kind on infection that demanded a quarantine, she would know the best way of way of doing it.

She grabbed Himawari and jumped by the window.

It was chaos and carnage on the outside. The females shinobis weren't hesitating to break the bones, amputate or even kill the men trying to rape them. The civilian ones used weapons, and the men soon stopped going from rape to try to put the woman down through more direct physical violence.

And to Hinata's shock, she realized even small children, small young boys, were trying to rape little girls. It was like their minds had been consumed by an animal lust that made them feel no guilty, only fear of pain at best.

When she arrived at the hospital, a real riot had begun, and a wall of chairs separated the nurses of zombie-like male patients.

Sakura Haruno was stressed. First a random elder patient tried to grab her ass while insulting her, and now there were squads of patients advancing at her like this was a bizarre feminist zombie movie. Because only feminists would think of a story where all men become rapists, even the little boys. She saw babies biting their wet nurses, this had become ridiculous.

When Hinata arrived, she wasn't even surprised. She was just discussing what was the best method of suppressing the men with a nurse, who was talking about using tranquilizers on patients

"Well, tranquilizers are a option but I don't think we have enough to..."

"Sakura, you know what..."

Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Let me guess, Boruto tried to rape Himawari?"

Tears began to came out of the Hyuga's eyes.

"No Sakura, he went all the way...What happened to him? I love him so much, but..."

She couldn't keep going.

Sakura just put her fingers on the forehead.

"Naruto...I didn't saw multiple clones of him running around, so maybe he is somehow immune. That or the Nine Tails can hold him back. As far I know, tailed beasts don't have sex, and this only affects humans. We can go for him but, honestly, the best we can do is run away to a deserted place. That or begin to kill the men. I don't like to do that, but they've turned into...NO!"

Sakura screamed as purple arrows of energy began to hit people out on the street. She knew exactly what that meant and a sensation of overwhelming terror began to dominate her.

The fear Sasuke wasn't immune, and that was killing these men out of hyper-aggressivity. In other words, what made good men, horribly bad, made a men with horrible tendencies like Sasuke turned into a complete monster.

"Hinata, we need to run away. Only Naruto can stop him."

"What?" Hinata turned to the entrance of the hospital and saw the same thing, and she felt a paralysing fear running through her bones.

Sakura was going to order her nurses to reunite around her so they could run away together when she felt the landscape suddenly change around her. The walls of the hospital disappeared, and the ground acquired a colour of silver.

She heard the sounds of steps, firm and calculated. Then she heard his voice around her neck.

"I feel really sadistic right now, but I don't want to hurt you like these retards. No Sakura, your pain is gonna be so different. So, just sleep".

Darkness began to cover Sakura's vision, and soon she fell asleep.


	3. Sakura's Pain

Sakura woke up feeling weird.

Then she finally noticed that a dick was fucking her. That made her feel all weird and violated, like a bitch fucked by a giant dog dick should feel, when that dog dick penetrated where while she was sleeping. After all, it was pretty obvious the dick was put there without her consent, without her permission, all in the name of a merciless, brutal dog that didn't care about what she wanted, but what he wanted. A cruel dictator.

Then she opened her eyes a little more and realized the horrible dog, this horny dog, was her own husband, martially raping her. It was an expression Sakura once heard of a group of feminists, but never took it seriously. Maybe because she was always more willing to give sex than Sasuke had to receive it. But now, for the first time in their long marriage, Sasuke was horny and she decidedly was not. She tried to use her hands to put him away, to make him go, but she realized that in first place she couldn't move her hands at all.

She felt incommoded by this, and slowly the memories of what happened yesterday came back to her, including the memories of these sick, partially naked men trying to grope her. She had developed immunity to disgust because of her work, but there was a point she desired to kill them, even if she knew there wasn't a possible way they were that willing to rape her, not all at he same time.

Then Sasuke appeared and she felt fear but, she had to admit to herself, not as much fear as she felt of these disgusting male patients. The fear Sasuke injected in her blood felt...paralyzing. And in a way, sometimes she wanted it. She wanted his violence to dominate her.

Sasuke didn't say anything to her, even when she woke up. Ina way, he was feeling kind of bad, kind of sick, and raping Sakura was the only way he could remediate the pain. He loved her, but he knew inside he didn't love her as much as she loved him back. In fact, he had cheated her a few times. With karin. Then again, Sasuke thought, he didn't thought of karin as a person, more like piece of meat in human form, some kind of animal who liked to follow him and that he liked to rub his penis against. Then again, didn't he consider Sakura the same? Now, maybe he liked Karin better. Karin had prettier hair.

"I like Karin more" he said, between animalistic growls.

That shocked and saddened Sakura. Worse than being chained and raped by her own husband, was knowing even during these moments where she would be the biggest target of his attention he still talked more about someone who she only thought as an accessory of Sasuke, someone she liked to be around but was secretly envious of. And now, Sasuke says to her she was superior, she was bigger than her? That crushed her spirit.

As Sakura began to silently cry, Sasuke smiled. he loved to see her like that. It made him hard. he realized he was becoming sadistic, but didn't feeel one bit of regret about it.

He began to punch her in the belly. More and more. Funny, when he saw men doing that he thought it was barbaric and killed them. He realized he just wanted their women. Everything was okay as long it was him doing that.

Finally, after one more punch, he came violently inside her pussy.

After coming, however, he didn't became soft. No, that was just too little for him.

He began to slap Sakura over and over and over again. After seeing enough tears, he collected them with his fingers and used them to lubricate his dick.

He then forced her mouth open with his fingers and put his cock in. Sakura coughed and choked on his dick, her pain pleasuring Sasuke. Finally, he also came inside her mouth, and she had to vomit to not choke on it.

After that, Sasuke unlocked her chains. Sakura didn't struggle or try to escape at all. She knew it was useless. Even if he was raping her, she desired Sasuke's dick.

She knew she was a slut.

He grabbed her by the hand and took her to the door. After opening it, what Sakura saw looked like the stuff of nightmares.

There were womens, dozens of them, held in cells, on what seemed to be an underground prison. No, Sakura knew very well that was _the_ underground prison, reserved for the Leaf's worst criminals. But no criminal was there. Just women, from ages 1 to 51, wearing torn clothes to be even naked. Oppressed under the feet of a powerful man: her husband.

These women looked at Sakura as Sasuke dragged her around with a mix of pity and petition for pity: they knew Sakura was in equal or even worse situation that they were.

Finally, Sasuke brought Sakura to what used to be the prison guards' room. There was a cigar packet. As far Sakura knew, Sasuke never was a smoker, and she didn't expect him to start now, but she never associated the cigars with Sasuke bringing her there until he grabbed one of them and used fire to light it up without even using hands signs.

Sakura's instincts awakened and she decided to run. This time, however, Sasuke made hand signs, creating clones that grabbed a struggling Sakura.

At first Sakura tried to hold it, as the burning tip touched her chest. But as soon Sasuke turned to his nipple, a blood-curdling scream cut through the air like a switchblade.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Sasuke took the tip out, a desperate cry for mercy come out of Sakura's lips, produced both by affection and fear for her husband,as she cried in despair.

"Sasuke please this isn't you, there is something, something inside all of you men, it's affecting even the little boys, please Sasuke you need to hear me this thing is controlling you controlling you!"

"Turn her around, I'm going to do it from behind"

As the clones turned her around, Sakura still begged.

"Sasuke no no no no no no!"

Sasuke grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks. Her screams and moans of pain made him hard again very fast. He felt reinvigorated, strong and virile than ever before.

And more than that, he felt like Sakura deserved every little inch of hard dick going inside her unprotected, defenseless ass.

"Sasuke NOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Kiba's Pack

Kiba used to like Hinata a lot. Used to. They were like brothers, maybe the greatest brotherly bond Hinata ever had. He never understood what she saw in Naruto. And when Kiba asked Shino, Shino said he also had doubts. Doubts of why Hinata didn't saw something similar in Kiba.

Kiba never realized the stealthy insult. Shino was talking about their feral nature, not about their will to persevere. no matter how impossible the odds were.

Kiba never really felt resented over it though. Sometimes, when he felt angry, he dismissed Hinata as a gold digger that married the son of the Fourth Hokage to get a good position for her clan, but soon the kinder part of his mind told him he was having a case of "sour grapes".

But things have changed. Something grew inside his mind, and apparently every other male's mind as Kiba could see walking around the village, dragging his girlfriend. Men didn't love women anymore; they only wanted to rape them. The only reason he pushed Tamaki around was because at any moment he could feel horny again and he wanted an easy "food".

Kiba remembered when he had "awakened". Tamaki had woken him because men had invade his clan's territory and were attacking her and Kiba's family.

He slapped her in the face for waking him up but killed the invaders on his room without remorse.

When he found his mother and sister they were disposing of corpses of other invaders.

Tsume told Kiba to carry the bodies to the outside like everything it was happening was normal, enraging him but also make him aroused. In a few seconds he was trying to rip off her clothes, and Hana tried to sop him, but Kiba's overwhelming strength surpassed both both women, and soon Hana was down on the ground, bleeding from the forehead, while Kiba raped his mother in the doggy style position despite her broken arm.

At first Tsume only moaned in agony, but soon they changed into moans of pleasure and then...

"Yes, yes, yes! Kiba, you are finally turning into an alpha! You're totally different of that faggot that was your dad!"

Kiba, in anger, grabbed her face and thre it against the floor several times.

"Aaaaaaah" his mother screamed in pain her nose broke, but in a few seconds she was moaning again, breathing by the mouth.

Kiba finally came inside her and put his pants on like nothing happened, and barked when he she playing with his cum.

"Hey you whore, we need to get these stinking corpses out of here, you can have more cum later".

When they finally put all the corpses on the yard, Kiba told the dogs they could eat them, and grabbed Tamaki by the arm and told her they would buy things on the village.

When they walked through the streets, some men got scared by seeing the Inuzuka around. Kiba didn't recognize them but he deduced they had ran away when his family began to slaughter the invaders.

Was when Tamaki was choosing apples under the eyes of a lusty vendor that Sasuke appeared.

"Kiba, good to see you here. I was searching for you".

"Do you know what happened? About the guys invading my clan's territory?"

"Oh no, but I'm not surprised. A lot of home invasions happened today. A lot of men trying to rape women. Weird huh? I feel like something weird happened, but I can't figure out exactly what."

"Rape isn't that big of a deal. Trying to rape my girlfriend and family is another thing. They belong to me".

"Well, I can't say I'm that much possessive. My daughter needs to breed, you know? I don't care who does that".

"Your daughter, your solutions. How about the bitch that the little bitch came from?"

"Oh, I put Sakura in prison along with other 90 or 100 women. Torturing is fun, you know. Their screams make me feel so well".

"I smashed my mother's nose today and it felt good too".

"Good, good. But Kiba, you know, Naruto...I think he ran away from the village. Either way, I stole his wife. I was thinking of raping her myself, but I wanted to make her suffer more. I was thinking of giving her to a relative so she could feel the pain of betrayal, but I like your...attitude more. You were best friends, right?"

"Yeah, were".

"Would you like to rape that cunthole?"

"Damn nigga, that's all you had to say. Bring her for dinner".

Tamaki turned around, shocked at what both men were planning. Sasuke looked at her and she saw was a cold assassin look.

Kiba turned around following Sasuke's eyes, walked a few steps to approach his girlfriend, and slapped her in the ass in public, making a few men around the place laugh.

Kiba then whispered in her ears.

"Don't eat too much, I like that ass skinny".

Tamaki blushed.

They went back home and Kiba determined new rules: now all they would wear on the house would be anything he found sexy, and the rest would be burned. If he wanted a blowjob, his bitches had to run for it. Hell, if he wanted everything. And they had to eat in dog bowls.

Finally, Kiba grabbed some collars for dogs, wrote his name on it, and put them around their necks.

He whipped his cock out and ordered them to take turns, with the oldest first. Tsume and Hana had no problems sucking, but Tamaki, despite doing this many times before, remained afraid what would happen if Kiba was unsatisfied with what she did.

Kiba didn't cum tough. After 20 minutes of licking and sucking, he was tired of that and said the bitches could begin to worry about dinner, and he was going to take care of the dogs.

Hours later, the dinner was ready and Tamaki was reluctantly drinking soup from a dog bowl. Kiba was very hungry however, to not say greedy, like he wished to store energy to when Sasuke arrived.

Was in that moment they began to hear moans at a distance. Kiba went to check the door, and saw Sasuke carrying a white bag, that he kicked from time to time, maybe to make the human inside it to not struggle anymore.

Kiba smiled, knowing what was inside it: Hinata Hyuuga.


	5. Innocent Non-Virgin Victim

Hinata knew she was weak. Maybe not weak as your average civilian, but a worm compared to Sasuke.

She didn't thought of trying anything, but she hoped for some mercy, and only hoped he wasn't willing to hurt her too much, and maybe took some pity as her weak gestures of struggle tried to protect her from violation.

And since she heard Naruto had ran instead of raping women, she held on the hope that maybe Naruto would find an way to end this horrible nightmare.

But today don't would be the day she hoped to be. She didn't even really expect to.

Sasuke untied her from the ball chain her body ws attached to, but tied her hands behind her back instead. Then, he put a ball gag and a blindfold on her and put her on a bag.

Hinata was afraid, very afraid of what Sasuke was going to do. Maybe she have watched too many serial killer movies.

She cried and begged despite the gag muffling her words, and she received punches from the outside as result.

Then she heard Kiba's voice, talking in a friendly tone to Sasuke, and the memories of them smiling and fighting together flooded her mind, increasing her sadness and despair.

One of the men who she most loved, would greatly hurt her.

The bag was opened on the middle of the Inuzuka's living room and the first thing Hinata received was a slap straight on the face. She could feel by the smell it was Kiba. Sasuke's hands were strong, but smelled like other women.

"What a beautiful bitch you are. Ready for it? I'm going to impregnate you, you fat piece of ass and boobs! I'm gonna make you bleed with my dick, but first!"

He gave her another big SLAP.

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP. Kiba changed sides, probably to not make it boring. Hinata cried under the blindfold.

"So soft, so white, so pale. So perfect. Why did that damn dirty dog deserved it, huh? I'm much better than him".

Kiba gave one big backhand slap that threw Hinata to the ground. He grabbed Hinata by the hair to life her up, but then throw her and down and pulled her ass up.

"Nice ass, very nice ass."

Sasuke just smiled at seeing that. Such brute, petty rage. He knew Kiba was always hiding a abyss of frustration about being left behind Naruto in some way, but it was a pleasurable surprise to discover it was Hinata the reason. He probably only saw his girlfriend as consolation prize.

"Ah, ah ,ah, ah!"

Hinata kept moaning and crying as Kiba slapped her ass. Finally, he pulled her pants down and smelled her ass.

Kiba fingered Hinata'ass the most violent way he could, and slapped and pushed her back every time she tried to escape of the dictatorship of his fingers.

Tamaki turned her eyes away. She was disgusted by what her boyfriend had become.

Kiba took Hinata's gag away and made her taste her own ass.

"Hole, toilet. That's all you are". said the Inuzuka with a hard erection.

He turned to his sister.

"Hey Hana, bring a cucumber. I'm going to fill her all the way".

The female inuzuka quickly obeyed him. and Kiba violently inserted the vegetable inside Hinata's anus.

"Niiice...Hey Sasuke, want to fill this pig completely? C'mon, let's be friends".

The Uchiha didn't object, and quickly lowered his pants and undewear.

Hinata squealed as Sasuke's hard dick was inserted inside her mouth, at the same time Kiba was inserting his dick inside her.

The two went back and forth in what seemed to be hours. Kiba scratched Hinata's skin with his claws while Sasuke punched her in the back of the head.

Finally, after bleeding and being hit so much in the head Hinata's body became limp.

Both men took their penises out. Kiba took the cucumber out of her ass and put it in Hinata's mouth.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's penetrate her holes at the same time!" said Kiba, grabbing Hinata's defenseless body and raising it so Sasuke could lie on the ground for the cowgirl position.

"Yeah." answered the Uchiha.

Hinata didn't move while Sasuke inserted his dick in her pussy, but her eyes immediately opened and she spat out the cucumber when she felt Kiba hard dog's dick in her ass.

"HAAAAAA!"

"Oh, did you finally you wake up your slutty cow? Ready for some more cum inside that meat bag you call a body?"

"Please Kiba, we were friends remember, you're hurting me!"

"Shut up you gold digger whore! You married the hero of the war just to get praised by everyone!"

"I love Naruto, I have always loved him. You know that! Whatever is happening to you, is making you blind!"

"Blind? The only one not seeing anything here is you with that blindfold! But don't worry, once we take him off we're gonna replace it with a nice cum torrent directly on your ocular globe!"

The idea of cumming in Hinata's eye excited Sasuke., and he quickened his pace.

"Urgh, I'm gonna impregnate you Hinata. You're gonna have Uchiha children. It would be good if...they were boys. Though we could rape the girls. Yeah, a bunch of pigs with cow tits like you would be good"

"Fucking cow tits. Fuck women man! What they're good for? Nothing but fucking, cleaning, and making babies! Women didn't anything in the war! I bled saving bitches like Hinata that weren't up to the challenge!" ranted Kiba.

"I bet one of them was Ino" said Sasuke.

"Fucking useless pig blonde dude! All she is good for is seducing targets with those tits of hers! I bet Sai is a faggot, only a faggot would accept to marry such a whore. I bet that bitch must be liking what is happening, she must be drowning in cum!"

"Want to fuck her?" asked Sasuke.

"Hell yeah..."

Both men came inside Hinata, and fell asleep on the floor. Hinata and Tamaki wept for different but similar reasons, but Hana and Tsume were masturbating looking at the male's bodies.

Some women broke. Others accepted their condition.


	6. Like A Pig

Ino Yamanaka know for sure that both men and women despised her.

The women, for her beauty and charm. The men, for her beauty and charm, but in a more visceral way. They wished to fuck her. They ate her with the eyes, ripping her clothes away from her body and constructing a whore in ther minds.

Ino had to admit part of these claims were kind of true. Maybe she had sucked a lot more dicks than she was willing to say to Sai. Maybe some of them were after marriage. Most of them, were of underage guys.

Ino liked young boys. She liked their naivety, their innocence, and their primitive but soft brutality. They lack of knowledge and their lack of restraint. The first man to choke her on her dick was...someone close to her family. Someone she was babysitter of.

So, when the men, all of them, turned into a bunch of rapists, she wasn't surprised. She expected them. She always thought all men were rapists. And she always thought, all women were whores.

There were also men who are gay, and that last category fit Sai. At first Ino proposed to him because she thought he was naive. But then Sai made the shocking confession that, after analyzing why he thought women were ugly, he reached the conclusion he just was incapable of feeling beauty in the female bodies.

He still agreed to marry Ino, and even have a son together, because she had duties with the clan she couldn't get rid of.

And now, after the madness dominated the world, he painted a portrait while a bunch of men were doing a train on her. Ino was perfectly willing to do a gangbang, but Sai couldn't see her body if she was jacking off with her free hands. Also, it was difficult to see her expressions with a dick in her mouth.

It has been two weeks since it had started, and Ino couldn't be happier. It was like having milkshake constantly injected in her pussy. Hot milkshake.

Ino wondered if she was a crazy psychopath for accepting to be a plaything of men. She was receiving better food for doing what men wanted, and she heard the screams of women and young girls being raped, but didn't bother to care about them.

But then another orgasm happened when another middle-aged men came on her, and she forgot about it. Sex was what mattered.

Days and days passed, and she often slept and awakened with a dick on her pussy, being fed only occasionally with food. Going to the bathroom was something rare, and only when something solid had to leave her body was when she was allowed to truly rest.

Soon, the filthiness of her own piss, and the smell of her pussy juice, infected the entire room. But the men had too much lust for her to be repelled by smell. And though Ino thought of leaving the room, the fear that if she left she never would see that room again dominated her. She could be a whore, but she wanted to be a whore in a familiar place.

Then the male screams began to be heard, at 3AM of a Saturday. Ino at first thought about Sakura punching someone. She couldn't think of any man who could capture her.

But then some men screamed "it's the goddamn Uchiha" and she almost came on the idea of Sasuke coming after her. Soon there were men jumping on the windows, choosing death over facing the power of the Uchiha.

Ino was masturbating to the thought when both Sasuke and Kiba arrived through the doorstep.

"So, this was pretty easy huh? I think I could have done it alone, haha!" laughed Kiba.

"Don't overestimate yourself Kiba. It's an easy path to death. Or to lose a hand". answered the Uchiha.

Kiba looked Sasuke's wood hand and shut up. He couldn't exactly argue with that and he knew it.

"Sasukeeeee, I was waiting for so loooong..." said Ino, that was still masturbating herself.

"Oh, you did? Humph. Hey Kiba, if that's what she wants, you may have her all for you. I'm not giving this cocksucker what she really desires".

"Wait what?" said Ino.

"Oh c'mon man, that doesn't stop me of making Tamaki squeal. What they want don't matters!" said Kiba smiling, and at the same time asking himself in the head " _What the hell is happening? Why I'm trying to convince him to fuck her? Is this...manly friendship?_ "

"Hum, ok. But screw her up. I want her ruined for me."

Sasuke thought about how this was such a weird thing to say, but he felt comfortable about it.

Kiba approached Ino, that he looked at him with fear, but then he noticed Sai.

"Yo dude, so what you aren't doing? Are you gay?"

"Yes. I think I find females ugly in general. I'm different of you".

"So, did you felt anything different like we are?"

"Nothing. Just emptiness. In fact, I think my feelings for men have disappeared. It's weird. It's so calm down there. I even began to make portraits of Ino while she was being taken by other men. I think something changed inside us".

"Ahn, ok"

"You can keep going. I think destroying something beautiful only increases its beauty. A broken vase contains a sadness in its vision that can't be felt in a perfect one".

Ino's body trembled. She thought about running. But she knew that, if it depended on Sasuke, she don't would make it far on foot.

Kiba took a soldier pill and his nails suddenly grew. Ino knew she was going to bleed. And she knew that sooner or later it would be from her ass because of the size of Kiba's bulge.

The strike was short as it was painful. Quickly, four big trails of blood were formed from Kiba's strike towards Ino going from her shoulder to her waist. She screamed in pain feeling her body being cut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!"

Kiba grabbed her by the head and threw her against the wall. Ino felt her skull crack.

 _"Oh my god he's gonna kill me!"_


	7. Boruto feels happy

Boruto Uzumaki was resting in a bathtub.

Boruto thought his sister was a despicable whore, a harlot of the highest order. He blamed that on his mother complete lack of authority. He could perfectly imagine his sister growing up to be an rogue shinobi who would ran away from the Leaf Police Force, and stealing of old men she prostituted to.

"Yes" Boruto thought "She would let some old, tired man who thinks he had one bit of luck in his life stick his dick inside her. He would go in and out, maybe for one or two hundred times, thinking of his first time, and it would cum inside her whorish Hyuuga's body. Then maybe she would turn around and also offer her ass, her tight Hyuuga ass. The old men would probably cum just from entering, just thinking of fucking a girl's ass. Yeah".

Boruto's mind soon wandered to the thought of himself fucking Himawari. But then he remembered he had to wait if he was going to grab any boobs belonging to her. That infuriated him. He remembered trying to rape Himawari but being stopped by his mother, but was more like retaliation at her for waking her up. He wasn't all that interested in kids.

"Damn it. Why girls have to take so long to grow up and get boobs? Do they serve to anything but grow babies in their bellies and feed them with milk?"

Boruto got out of the bath, wore some clothes and decided to turn on the TV. Television was very exciting these days, Men were very proud of their rape, and almost all programs were rape-themed now.

Turning on the TV, Boruto saw a 6yo girl that was caught sucking a 9yo boy's dick.

Boruto couldn't believe it at first, but that made his dick hard. Now he would like to fuck such young, immature girls

He remembered a 8 years old neighbour that was always in shorty shorts during the summer. Some people could blame the hellish heat and even Boruto thought of that back that time, but now he knew it was because she was a whore.

He remembered she always asking for popsicle to her mother. Popsicle! The food with the most phallic format there is! And she always sucked so gently, it looked like she was afraid to bite the thing! Boruto always thought it was because these popsicles were too cold, but now for sure he thought it was because she was a slut.

Boruto remembered the last time he saw the blonde child. He passed through the street where the kindegarten was and saw a bunch of girls on the other side of the fence, surrounded by middle-aged men and being forced to suck their dicks. Taking turns. Some men even brought dresses that they should wear to realize their pedophilic fantasies.

Some men even made them drink beer so they could be less resistant to the idea of oral sex.

Boruto was indifferent at first, but that day he decided to go there as fast as possible.

This time, Boruto was mesmerized by the pedorape, and soon his body as pressed against the fence, his huge boner visible to anyone who looked at that direction.

He searched for some seconds and soon found his little neighbor through her noise. She was taking a dick in the ass, and it seemed to be so painful for her, and Boruto moaned in pleasure, thinking in how he wanted to do that.

One of the men realized he was there, and approached Boruto.

"Hey boy, do you want some young pussy? We're actually just taking the sloppy seconds of the high school boys. You seem to be a ninja, you must know how to make children scream, right?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, just give me one of these whores"

Before an audience of pedophile rapists, Boruto slowly broke a little's girl's five fingers.

Finally, he asked to have his little blonde neighbor all for himself. His father have disappeared from home and Hinata and Himawari have disappeared, apparently taken, so he and the girl were alone once Boruto closed the door.

"What's your name, bitch?" asked Boruto, with a grin on his face.

"Ai" asked the girl, in a afraid tone, even if the smell of cum was still all over her body after weeks of use. Fear of rape was no longer rational. At best, fear of pain would be rational.

Boruto thought about How it was completely depraved to have the idea of removing a little girl's clothes. And then he did it.

The blonde boy licked her tiny body all over, nibbling her neck and kissing her infantile little nipples.

Boruto put her down on the floor, took off his pants and said "open your mouth".

He thought about how good it was to have her cute girlish mouth and tongue wrapped around a thick cock slick with her saliva. He pumped in and mouth of her mouth until his cock erupted, the quantity of cum bigger than what her little throat could swallow.

Boruto pleased himself on the image of his thick viscous semen overflowing, dribbling down her chin over her flat chest, her tiny hands scooping it all up and watching her suck it off her fingertips, doing it out of instinct, as her trainers told her to do.

Boruto thought about how he was becoming a sick young pervert("Damn man, I'm a sick pervert"), and spread her smooth slender thighs, and posed his cock at the entrance to her used, tight, infantile pussy, and thrust in deep.

A whimper escaped Ai's little pink lips which were slippery with cum, while her small body shuddered from having her pussy taken in one quick stroke by that hard Uzumaki dick. She felt disgusted at his ever growing excitement as he leaned over her, trying to listen to her quickening breath, her girlish moans and gasps.

Finally, Boruto came violently inside her, trying to put himself the more deeper he could, without one bit or regret or love, only pure lust for her body.

Boruto felt happy.


	8. Something very weird

Nobody challenged Sasuke to the position of Hokage when he ran for it. In fact, the village council seemed to be in a hurry to go to their own houses to rape their wives. And the female members of the council were absent.

Sasuke didn't concern himself with what happened to Naruto. He had a far bigger priority, at least in his mind: administrate the raping through the Leaf Village, and ensure the happiness of his rapist citizens.

First, he said for all small tits pubescent women to be immediately fertilized. That would ensure they would grow boobs.

Second, instead of being immediately disposed, ugly women were put under heavy exercise and said to put masks on. If they were fit, they would be still fuckable.

The most fragile would be transformed in public toilets. Putting strong women there was putting too much risk of escaping.

Finally, the strongest would be put in cages and could only be gangraped. Sasuke knew one weak man alone was under risk in this way.

He also scheduled a new scholar curriculum only for girls. They had to be trained to suck since an early age, was what Sasuke thought. Tough raping struggling girl was pleasurable, but the risk of cock biting was too big to be admitted.

Sasuke was resting in his office two weeks after determining such measures when Shikamaru opened the door. He noticed how Sasuke was alone, and his eyes were closed.

"Funny, I thought you would be torturing someone using the stapler".

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"I spent until 3 in the morning spanking my wife. I guess I exceeded myself. My hands are kind of tired."

"Well, funny that you talked about hands. I have something you would like to see" said Shikamaru, taking out an VHS tape from a bag and putting it on the video player of the room.

"I've watched a lot double child anal Shikamaru, you're gonna have to surprise me".

"Oh believe me, it's kind of surprising. Remember my wife, Temari?"

"I thought she had ran away. I mean, she was strong and smart enough to not fight me. I beat her up once. So?"

Shikamaru explained what happened to Temari while putting the video on.

"Well, we got her, but obviously we knew the risk she was going to try to escape. We broke her arms and legs, turning her helpless for some time. Imean, she is healed already. But I thought we needed to do something to make her remember why she should never defy us. The more important part is this one, the one part I want you to see. The video is 3 hours long, it's 90% sex, but the 10%..."

The video began to play, and soon Sasuke was seeing Temari on a small scream. She was wearing what seemed to be artisanal bra and panties, made in a hurry for some very horny males.

Temari seemed dazed, but suddenly she noticed something off screen who was making a buzzing sound. Her eyes dilated and she tried to stood up, but then to her horror she couldn't move. Sasuke could clearly see the reason: a shadow holding her down, very probably manipulated by Shikamaru himself.

Then the buzzing thing appeared on-screen: an electrical saw. Temari was then manipulated to put her hands already of herself, like she was on a pillory.

She cried silently, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

The electrical saw cut off both of her hands instantly. Temari began to squirm and tremble in horror, fear, and pain, but soon she was grabbed by several men and her bleeding was contained with medical jutsu. The video continue as she was gangbanged.

The video continue as she was fucked still in on the floor, culminating with two cocks drilling her ass while she screamed humiliatingly, looking at what remained of her hands.

Sasuke was hard as rock at the end of the scene, but the screen suddenly blackened and it said "scene 2", but Shikamaru made the video top with a remote control.

"Do you want to fuck her?" said Shikamaru, turning to Sasuke noticing his gargantuan boner.

"Yes. Bring her immediately."

SHikamaru went to the door, opened it and called her.

"Temari, come here. The Hokage wants to use you".

She appeared. She was wearing a simple, modest shirt and shorts. Her hair was down, and she looked almost like any normal housewife except for the fact she had no hands.

Sasuke slapped her on the face, but she didn't fall or trip.

"Raise your head bitch!" barked the Uchiha.

She did. Her eyes were empty.

"Now open that mouth."

Temari obeyed, and Sasuke put his fingers in, and Temari sucked them.

Sasuke put his fingers, and put them down her panties. Temari began to moan.

Sasuke was pleasuring himself with that, but suddenly something made his head hurt, saying to him he shouldn't give her any pleasure. He took his hands out, grabbed Temari by the hips and throw her on the ground.

Sasuke tripped and fell on the ground, where Shikamaru descended to try to help him.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"There's something...In my head...It's telling me to hurt...Shikamaru, there's something wrong with us!"

"What?"

"This goddamn change...This drive to rape them...It's not real! Something it's forcing it on us!"

Temari suddenly regained hope. She looked at him and spoke.

"Sasuke, you can see it right? Goddammit, kill Shikamaru and we can talk!"

The Nara looked at her incredulous and realizing Sasuke was beginning to consider that.

Shikamaru wasn't dumb. He knew Sasuke would certainly kill him if he wanted. He just ran towards the window but was then Sasuke hit him with a minuscule chidori on the head, killing him instantly.

As he fell on the ground with blood flooding from his head over the floor, Sasuke asked: Temari:

"Why did you said that?"

"Did you amputate any girls until now?"

"I burned Sakura with a cigar and may have choked her a bit too much with my dick."

"Yeah, you didn't cross the line yet. I think I may have liked that".

"Where are your standards?"

"Considering who I married, not very high."

"Funny, I thought you were proud of yourself. Also, urghly"

Sasuke vomited a light brown liquid out of his mouth. Temari made a face of disgust.

"What happened to me? What happened to us?" said the Uchiha, looking at the weird semi-liquid substance.

"Something very weird, I think". said the blonde.


	9. The Cure For Life Is Death

Sasuke had, at the end of the day, cast a genjutsu over the whole village, putting them to sleep, and put the men on cells. Knowing he couldn't possibly subdue all of them when they woke up, Sasuke preemptively broke the legs of those at the apex of their physical forms.

He slept for maybe two, three hours at best after that. He was paranoid about being killed in his sleep to begin with, but that weird situation made everything worse.

Small girls were afraid of him, but was that same fear that allowed him to lock them in their houses at a reason of 20 for 1.

He them put them 200 of the eldest living women on the city hall, concluding that they would be the closest to discover anything about the infection.

Temari was the only other person awake, but there was nothing in that she could help him thanks to the loss of her hands. Sasuke presumed Sakura could heal her with Senju cells however.

When putting Sakura on her seat, he realized he was getting sadistic again. He wasn't surprised. Sasuke didn't believe that anything in his life was something he gained out of luck. If something looked like luck, it ws probably an curse.

But, remembering how he vomited the first time, he put his fingers on Sakura's pussy, and soon was vomiting brown stuff on the ground

His wife woke up with a moan.

"Sasuke, I missed you so m...Wait, where am I, why I am naked? Ah, you came to torture me again, didn't you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Sakura, I am free now. There's something enslaving wills of the males. You know I never would hurt...Well..."

Sakura spit on him.

"You bastard. You love to hurt me. If something like this hadn't happened to every men, I would never believe in such explanation. You love to hurt me".

Sasuke got angry and sticked his fingers deep in her pussy, making her squirm and moan.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuummmmmm"

"And you love every second of it! You horny bitch!" he screamed at her, angry.

"Yes yes, yes!" she said, orgasming on the seat.

Sasuke smiled and took his fingers out to lick her come.

Soon the other women woke up, specially since Sakura and Sasuke began to have sex on public.

"Do it inside! Sarada needs a little sister to play!"

"What if it's a boy?"

"I don't think she is sexist, it may be a consolation prize!"

When Sasuke came on Sakura, he ordered the women to begin to discuss what to do, after putting the brown liquid on a plate to be examined.

After six hours, and too much scientific analysis, Tsunade concluded the liquid was 98% water, but 2% was some kind of dust that, when inspirited, made men sadistic and took out almost all restrictions of sexual nature. In the case of homosexual men, however, only caused depression and a sensation of emptiness.

Ino got curious and asked if it was given a big enough dose, a gay man could turn straight. Tsunade said she could make tests.

"But why they attack only women?" asked Sakura.

"Well, this is the part where the Moon probably is involved. I think this is some kind of magic. Some man out there unleashed this thing on us. We will need to interrogate them one by one".

Sasuke got annoyed at the idea, and thought of something well more simple and obvious.

"Maybe we should research what kind of people would want all men to go around raping females".

Tsunade got annoyed with him instead.

"Sasuke, I'm thankful for your help but that would be pointless. It could be anyone. It could be even a woman. Hell, I'm talking about a criminal, but someone could've done that by accident!"

Sasuke, after hearing that, began to walk towards the exit doors.

"Sakura, how many males are necessary?" he asked while leaving.

"Necessary for what?"

"To keep a population viable".

"Sasuke, what the hell? You can't..."

"I'm doing this for your sake! I can't subdue them forever! Who knows if the newborns are immune! C'mon Sakura, say it or I kill everyone except me!" said, Sasuke, stopping his walk.

Sakura gulped. She knew him. He was ruthless.

"500, we only need 500. At least according to the data we have".

Tsunade moved like trying to top him, but clenched her teeth and accepted.

Five minutes later, Sasuke was quickly driving chidori spears through the heads of several sleeping males.

He thought about the possibility of areas outside the village being also infected. There was always a possibility of invasion but, then again, the males would be too occupied torturing and raping females to come towards the Leaf, specially with a physical barrier in place.

When he was moving towards killing the males Hyuugas, Sasuke sensed a huge source of chakra moving towards him.

He looked behind and saw Naruto, heavily sweating, but with his eyes looking at the ground.

Sasuke was uncertain what to do. Naruto had to be infected, but for some reason had ran away.

And then Sasuke sensed another huge sources of chakra, and soon saw himself surrounded by 8 another shinobis.

One of them was clearly not Gaara, but had sand floating around him.

Sasuke had no idea of why Naruto had to kill Gaara, but that didn't matter anymore.

"Did you come back here for some reason Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto expired and spired quickly.

"Why are you, killing them?" said the Uzumaki, pointing at the bleeding corpses.

Sasuke smiled. He felt that if, a fight was to start, his probabilities of winning were still very high. Naruto had nothing but very inexperienced hosts as his allies. All their strength couldn't match him.

"For the same reason I will have to kill you, you idiot".

Naruto began to growl like an animal, but quickly black flames appeared over his chest, making him fall on the ground, squirming and trying to put down the flame.

Sasuke laughed. His tailed beast wanted him to die, and that's why his aura of chakra wasn't appearing to heal him.

Sasuke drew his sword and quickly began to fight the other hosts.


	10. Hinata actually liked it

Boruto was jacking off in public. It wasn't a problem for him, because several men were jacking off along with him. They were watching his mother being taken to the rope, to be hanged. Everybody but Hinata knew it was a false execution, destined to scare her off. They had done it several times, and then some shinobi used a memory erasing jutsu on her. She forgot everything completely at the end of it, and then they conducted her to the next method of execution.

But in the end she was going to be executed. And that was thanks to two inventions. The first invention was from Orochimaru: the reproduction machine. A machine that would allow humans to be replicated or even mixed as long there was DNA available. Of course, the rule of Boruto, the Hokage, had no need for women, so only little boys, made to replace the old men who died, would be created through this machine.

There was also a secondary invention that eliminated the needs for sex. For three years, Kankuro had spent trying to recreate a machine that would perfectly replace women. After many difficulties, he managed to create one in Temari's image. Subservient and with breasts well bigger than his sister, Kankuro fucked her until he couldn't release anything, and only then decided to share his invention with the world.

Women had become completely useless in the eyes of men, but that didn't mean they would get rid of them peacefully. Men had changed in a way they not only ignore woman's feelings but hated them too, so they decided to slowly execute them in the most cruel ways they could think of. When that got boring, they changed to this, this cruel game where women thought they were dead for a second, only to laugh at their panic, fears and tears. Boruto hadn't specially selected his mother for this: the execution was in alphabetic, and so it happened they got bored by the letter E. Who knew what would happen if they got to Z?

Anko was maybe the most torturing of all people Boruto knew. The younger members of the village hated her for letting herself go and become such a mass of fat. So they starved her to death She was nothing but an anorexic mass of bones that had an dildo inserted on her only to watch her cum while begging for food. Ayame was burned with her own ramen, and begged her father for her life, only for him to cut her arm slowly, up to down, slowly dividing it into two. Chocho was also starved, but then they electrified her to finish her off, to combine her her heritage.

It was when they were deciding in how to kill a woman named Emi, who the men hated only because she showed disinterest in all of them, that the false executions were proposed. It was a good way to compensate for all the moments she falsified interest for them. Eventually they killed for real and ejaculated all over her dead body.

A rope was put around Hinata's neck on a platform where a trap was put under her feet. There was a man just below, ready to grab her and pull her up. She cried like a baby, specially with the added humiliation of dying trap door opened, and she screamed for one second before her fall was stopped. The men laughed at her confusion and then realization of what had happened came to her.

Finally, there was one big large orgy where men came on her facr before the true was tied to a post, and her head involved with a wood box. All of that to un-personalize her. Then, men threw kunais until her until she was a bloody mess,Her screams were recorded through a gadget inside the wood box. Boruto used it as his alarm to wake up.

Several other executions followed. Sarada was put in a oven to fry. Sakura was slowly cut up until Sasuke drove a knife through her brain. Ino was killed by having her naked body exposed to the desert for hours. Himawari, little slut Himawari, was given a personal private execution by Boruto where he crushed her head against the wall repeatedly until he saw her brain on the wall

Later, the robots soon arrived. Soon Boruto was having orgies with multiple robots that looked like Sarada, cumming inside their robotic fifteen years, techonology quickly advanced and dreams of space travel were becoming warned Boruto of a new discovery: a planet full of beautiful girls that, though humanoid, had pink 's dick got hard, and he ordered as soon as possible, they had to conquer such place.

All of the previous words were, however, only in his mind.

Boruto was powerless. In fact, immobilized, unable to do was encased to a machine whose only purpose was to keep him alive and dreaming, and there was a tube around his penis designated to suck any cum who he liberated to a only was him encased to such a machine, but so were almost all remaining man.

Five years ago, Sasuke fought against all the hosts of tailed beasts at Naruto's surprise but not Sasuke, when the other hosts tried to use their tailed beasts forms to defeat, the beasts quickly overwhelmed their control, killed them from inside to then escape to the outside, and attacked Naruto. Naruto died bleeding, his chest cut wide open, after he had exhausted all the chakra of the fox trying to survive the wounds them and Sasuke inflicted to them repeatedly.

Sasuke threw his body down the river. Sasuke also proceeded to kill all Leaf males until their numbers were reduced to 500. Quickly an wall was build around the Leaf to prevent future invasions and even if possible. Only Sasuke left the village, and that was so he could find Karin so she could become an host to the Nine Tails. Every time he realized his sadistic feelings dominating him again, he went to the nearest woman and masturbated her, driving him to vomit the brown stuff and turn normal again.

From time to time, Sasuke found a solitary group of men and women, and killed the men and took their woman. Sakura managed to create a vaccine that would eliminate Sasuke's necessity for this after 18 months, but to her shock it only worked on him. She realized it was probably an Uchiha's unique trait. Sarada revealed information about the weird temple and the civilization that built it, after she realized the possible connection between their visit and the plague. Studying the language, soon it was discovered the misogynistic civilization was destroyed by the Uchiha clan generations ago, probably because the Uchiha managed to discover to how become immune to the sadistic plague.

After studying the writings of the last survivors of the civilization, the only conclusion arrived was that some magical ritual had been executed to unleash the plague this time, but before the civilization used special drinks. Therefore, there was no general cure for what they had unleashed. With the perspective of drastic reduction of the population and no cure in sight, Sakura invented the reproduction machine to milk the men so women could be impregnated. She didn't like what she needed to do, but she also allowed Sasuke to impregnate several girls and allowed sexual abuse of young boys, as long their penises were preserved.

Boys were badly fed and mistreated by their mothers and sisters, with the perspective of inducing a fear inside them that would be bigger than the hate plague, and prevent them of raping them even if desired. It worked, but many women couldn't stand whipping and spanking their own sons until they became broken sex slaves, so quickly a new dominant class of dominatrices rose. In 20 years, then, with the advances on virtual reality technology, Sakura hooked up the males to this milking dream machines, creating a misogynistic fantasy about it where the men was always in the center of the plot as Hokages.

Sasuke was now watching Boruto's pathetic new situation, thinking about how only a few genetic differences changed fate in such a way. It was clear the Uchiha now dominated the Leaf, since his sons were the only normal males girls could date, since the vaccine ad been improved to grant large periods of immunity, in terms of months. Soon the Uchiha would be in enough numbers that the Leaf would expand their territory over the men's territory outside the village. Sasuke would normally be happy with this, but all he felt watching Boruto was sadness. His lineage was condemned to slavery.

Hinata entered through the door of the hospital room. She was in her 50s now, but everyone around her mentioned about hoe she stilll preserved mostly of her youthful looks and specially her body. She was wearing a long dress with a halter neck with a huge cleavage, allowing her boobs to bounce all around. She was carriyng a book on her hand. Sasuke raised his eyes after hearing the door open, and moved his hands to grab the book she was delivering to him:He looked at the title: _Female Destruction_.

"What is this book is about?"

"Well, Himawari suggested I did this. It's a book about the time I was a slave to you. Of how much fear I felt, of how violent you and Kiba were, and what did to other women during those times too."

"Not many people will read it" answered Sasuke.

"Well, I think those who can will. A lot of the women consider you a hero Sasuke".

"I'm no hero. I just had the perfect genetic trait" said Sasuke, angrily.

"You had a choice and you decided to save us".

"Naruto..."

Hinata grabbed Sasuke by head and buried him in her cleavage.

"You did what you had to do. Please forget the past. If not for me, for you".

She undid her hug. Sasuke was more calm, but his huge erection showed up under her pants. She looked at it, hypnotized.

"I want to have kids with you. Before it's too late" said Sasuke, suddenly.

She turned around and sat on fours on the floor. Sasuke ripped off her dress from behind and to his surprise there was no panties. But he didn't take long thinking on this. Soon he was burying his cock inside Hinata. The more he did, the more he thought about how he didn't want to leave his cock out of her body until her pregnancy test returned positive. Of how much he wanted her body. Of how he wanted her to be his _slave_...

Suddenly, Hinata felt her hair grabbed and pushed.

"You liked it, didn't you?" screamed him. "You liked to be raped! That's why you wrote the book! Because it's nostalgic! Say it, say it!"

"Rape meeeeeee!" screamed Hinata, at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke then grabbed her head by the hair and shoved her forehead first in the floor, until an audible crack was heard and came like a fountain inside her, at the same time Hinata also came on his dick. Hinata fell on the floor, exhausted, and Sasuke also let himself touch on the floor behind her. He hugged her body, involving him her with his arms in a point just below her breasts. Sasuke thought of going a second time, but Hinata's smell made him think of a field full of flowers, and he slept quietly.

The sound of the machine registering Boruto's heartbeats just kept going.


End file.
